A mellathorne christmas
by Yakamaniac
Summary: My first christmas fic. Its christmas day and like every year Peeta had something planned for his special hunter.


A mellathorne Christmas

**My first Christmas story ever so here's my best shot.**

It was Christmas morning all around Panem, all over the country the residence would celebrate as best as they could, even the poor districts.

Ever since the fall of the capitol there has been peace around Panem so the districts have had a chance to rebuild and get back on their feet. Including the now famous district twelve where the two most famous people in panem live. But they live opposite each other and have both moved on and now live their own lives, Katniss is married with two kids.

But Peeta was alone for a few years until he took a surprise trip to district two and bring back a certain hunter, but they found each other. The baker managed to persuade the hunter to move back to twelve and they could live together. They both now live in a large home built upon the old victor's village.

Gale slowly opened his eyes; it was Christmas and as always Peeta had something planned. He knew this because the blonde was absent from the hunters arms. It was always different ever year, the baker certainly knew how to keep things interesting between the two of them.

He slowly got up out of bed, stretched his muscles with a long yawn and shuffled across the room to his wardrobe. He swung open the doors to find all of his clothes missing; instead there was a plain red t-shirt and a pair of green shorts.

"What the-?" Gale frowned. He spotted a note sticking out the pocket of the tiny shorts, snatched the note and read it.

_I left these for you, I think you'll look gorgeous ;) – Peeta_

The hunter rolled his eyes but decided to play along. He quickly got dressed into the strange clothing which was tighter than he expected. The man slowly made his way downstairs; all of the lights were off. Well all apart from one. He could see under the door way that the living room light was switched on.

"Peeta" He groaned as he pushed open the door.

The sight was definitely a new one. Peeta was sat behind a large table in the centre of the room, with various candles and ordainments placed around its surface. But in the middle of the table was a small plate of cookies shaped into trees, candy canes and reindeers.

"Wow" Was all Gale could muster out before he broke out in a large grin.

"Come on sit down" The baker said with a large smile.

Gale glanced up at Peeta who was dressed in a red jumper and long green pants and a Santa hat placed neatly on his head. The hunter nodded and sat down, he reached for one of the biscuits before his hand was slapped away.

"Wait" Peeta glared. The shorter man reached for something under the table and pulled out two wrapped boxes.

"I thought we said no presents this year since I just left my job" Gale sighed.

"Oh you really think I wouldn't get you anything? Looks like you don't know me as well as you think" Peeta laughed and shook his head. "Oh and I know you got me something so don't even say lie"

"Damn" The hunter muttered under his breath, he thought he had gotten pretty good at hiding things, but apparently not.

"Don't worry I didn't look at it, but seriously you need to find a better hiding place than under the stairs"

"Why?"

"Because that's where I hide mine you idiot" Peeta chuckled.

"Soo… what did you get me?" Gale questioned while reaching for the presents and snatched the largest one first.

"Well, I kept my promise of nothing too fancy, but I bet you'd like them" The baker kept his smile. Gale couldn't help but stare into those sparkling blue eyes as he smiled and just looked so happy and at peace regardless of how bad his life used to be.

He shook himself out of his stare and unwrapped the gift and held it up to get a better look. It was a large shiny black jacket. What made it even better is that it's the exact one Gale had been checking out at the market for a few months but every time he'd look at the price he would die a little on the inside at the fact they couldn't afford it.

"Wh-what how did you afford this!?" Gale's mouth swung open.

"Savings, I kept a lot of money behind from the bakery"

"Wow, just, wow thank you!"

"Now open your other present" Peeta said as he shoved the smaller box over the table.

Gale wasted no time in unwrapping the gift, he was met by something sparkling in the light as he slowly pulled it out of its small padded box. In his hands was now a shining gold pocket watch.

"You got me a pocket watch!?" Gale was behind shocked.

"If you read it, its from all of us, Myself, Katniss, Haymitch, Effie, Johanna and Annie" Peeta pointed to the small card beside the box.

"Wow well, tell them all thank you, I could just kiss you right now" Gale grinned.

"Oh well please do"

The hunter stood up and walked over to the other side of the table; he picked Peeta up from his chair and crashed their lips together. The blonde wrapped his legs around Gale's waist and pulled himself closer as the two tongues battled for dominance.

"This is just the first of many presents today" Gale said as he broke the kiss only for a second.

"I'm sure you have a nice big one just for me" The blonde said with a blush.

"Damn right it's all yours"

Gale turned around the lay the blonde down on the table. "I have a few ideas for now"

The hunter cupped the side of Peeta's cheek; the two just spent a few seconds staring into each others eyes with smiles.

"Merry Christmas"


End file.
